


Out of the Maze, Into A New, Metaphoric Maze of Emotions

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Don't Read. This is Crap. Well, Crack(a fanfic of a fanfic, The Maze by PerditaAlottachocolate





	Out of the Maze, Into A New, Metaphoric Maze of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838033) by [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate). 
  * Inspired by [The Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838033) by [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate). 



As Uncle Ambroise bolted away from the untransformed heros, they did nothing. By the time he was far enough a hawk could barely see him on the horizon, with the heros barely a dot on the other horizon, they finally broke free of their trance.

"Should we have gone after him? I think we should have-- no we definitely should have" one of them said. They were still suffering enough dissonance that they didn't actually know which one asked, and which one responded with "Uncle Hawkmoth?".

When they finally were able to actually hold a conversation, the sun already set and started to rise. With that time, they developed very little in understanding anything that just happened (like twelve hours ago).

Marinette was stuck in a "Hawkmoth is my uncle" loop with bits and pieces of "Shit I let him get away" and "wait, Adrien also said Uncle Ambroise", just a dash of "I really messed this up", finalizing a loop with "is Adrien my cousin? Do I have a crush on my cousin?".

Adrien, on the other hand, went a little crazy, somehow figuring out Ambroise is Tom's first cousin thrice removed mother’s great nephew’s brother-in-law’s son from the first marriage. He understood most of those words on their own, so he just jammed them together. He didn't realize it was still two generations in the future before Marinette asked about Uncle Ambroise.

"So, Uncle Ambroise? Please tell me that's an affectionate nickname for an old family friend."

"My family has friends? Wait, didn't I already say he's my mother's sister? Why did you say Uncle?"

"He's my father's half brother."

"So, your father is my mother's half brother? LADYBUG IS MY COUSIN!?" Adrien exclaimed.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!? I ACTUALLY KISSED YOU LAST VALENTINE'S DAY! I broke into my cousin's locker after calling him hot stuff." 

"Honestly, I'm not even going to try to process that. Let's just get home and go to sleep."

And with that our heros called the Gorilla and sat in awkward silence in the car. Justifiably, all the adults involved we're a mix of pissed and relieved that adrien was found safe after being missing for around 18 hours. It took plenty of effort to convince Gabriel to continue letting Adrien go to school. The effort primarily being Tikki protecting everyone from Plagg's bad luck, specifically detonating a faulty gas pipe. 

"Nathalie, I trust you can get me a suite at Andre's hotel while you oversee reconstruction." Gabriel stated firmly.

"Are you not going to react to your house literally blowing up with you in it!? The debris is still falling!" Nathalie screamed, running out of the burning building.

What caught the children most off guard (other than the explosion) was the apparently long dead butterfly corpses in the street right next to Gabriel's personal workspace. 

"I think we forgot that butterflies need food and water, Nathalie. Adrien, I don't think I have to ask twice for you to not ask too many questions on why I had akuma butterflies. Marinette, remember your aspirations to be a successful designer, then think if you want to ask too many questions to a man who can destroy those dreams. Son, I think it'd be good for you to get to know more of your mother's family, and until we can get our home rebuilt, you can go to school. You'll be staying with Tom's family".

The children were too confused about the long dead butterflies to hold any objections, such as "I really don't think we should let the questions about the butterflies just flutter by" or "you don't invite your son into your half brother-in-law's home". So, they all piled into the car and drove of the the bakery. It was even more awkward than last time, with a terrified secretary/nanny and an unfazed Gabriel Agreste riding along.

Upon arriving at the bakery, Marinette was instantly grounded for going missing for about a day. Then she politely informed her parents she was with family the entire time. Gabriel requested Adrien to be allowed to stay with Tom and Sabine for the time being from the tablet Nathalie is always holding.

"Gabriel, get out of the car, and walk ten feet to participate in this conversation, or God help you." Sabine threatened, which Plagg, Tikki, and Nooroo agreed with her assessment. 

He bolted out of the car immediately. While the adults were arranging Adrien's stay, Marinette called for Alya to come over, saying that she has to meet Marinette's cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Really have a way to finish this, and want to put it out before it's automatically deleted Wednesday. It's not serious either.


End file.
